The Lion Guard: Endgame in the Pride Lands
The Lion Guard: Endgame in the Pride Lands is an upcoming American-South Korean film based on the Disney Junior television series of the same name, co-produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Mercury Filmworks, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to The Lion Guard: The Secret Hollows, and the sixth installment of the Lion Guard reboot series. The film will be directed by Howy Parkins and Tom Deroiser, written by Kendall Michele Haney, Jack Monaco, and Ford Riley, and will star the voice talents of Max Charles, Joshua Rush, Atticus Shaffer, Dusan Brown, Diamond White, Rob Lowe, Landry Bender, Bryana Salaz, Steve Blum, Tania Gunadi, Behzad Dabu, Blair Underwood, Rachel House, and David Oyelowo. Synopsis The grave course of events set in motion by Scar that took over half of the Pride Lands and fractured the Pride Landers ranks compels the Lion Guard, Simba, and their remaining allies to take one final stand for their fate in the ultimate showdown against Scar and his army that no one will forget. Following the battle, the Lion Guard begin their journey for the Tree of Life. Cast * Max Charles as Kion A lion, who is Simba and Nala's son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A dimwitted honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A cattle egret, who is the smartest of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Diamond White as Fuli A cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. She also dislikes baboons and getting wet. * Rob Lowe as Simba A lion, who is the King of Pride Rock, Nala's mate, Kion and Kiara's overprotective father, Mufasa's son, and the reserve leader of the Lion Guard. * Landry Bender as Makini A excitable young mandrill, who is Rafiki's apprentice, and Fikiri and Kitendo's daughter. * Bryana Salaz as Anga A young martial eagle, who helps the Lion Guard, Hadithi, and Makini combat Mzingo's parliament of vultures and the Army of Scar. She becomes the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard after Ono becomes blind. * Steve Blum as Makucha A cream leopard from the Back Lands, who plots to get revenge on the Lion Guard and destroy the Tree of Life. * Tania Gunadi as Lumba-Lumba A spinner dolphin from the ocean, who becomes friends with the Lion Guard. * Behzad Dabu as Azaad A cheetah. * J. Elaine Marcos as Yuki The matriarch of a snow monkey troop. * Kimiko Glenn as Chulunn A cunning snow leopard. * Blair Underwood as Makuu A Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his float. * Rachel House as Mama Binturong A villainous binturong. * David Oyelowo as Scar Simba's deceased uncle, Kion and Kiara's great-uncle, and Mufasa's younger brother. Scar was once the leader of a Lion Guard before Kion and also had the Roar of the Elders, but the power went to his head and he began to believe that he should be king instead of Mufasa. He lost the Roar after he used it to destroy his fellow Lion Guard members when they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa. Later in life, he orchestrated his brother's death with the help of his hyena henchmen. After being defeated by Simba in a vicious fight, he was mauled to death by the hyenas when he tried to pin the blame of Mufasa's death on them. By the beginning of The Lion Guard: The Wrath of Scar, Kion unknowingly summoned Scar back as a fiery spirit in the Outlands' volcano after he used the Roar in anger when Janja provoked him. Several voice personalities will reprise their roles from the television series, including Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa, Kevin Schon as Timon, John O'Hurley as Hadithi, Christian Slater as Ushari, Clyde Kusatsu as Domog, Andrew Kishino as Janja, Maia Mitchell as Jasiri, Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi, Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo, Meghan Strange as Laini and Shupavu, Jeff Bennett as Zazu, Khary Payton as Rafiki, Alex Cartañá as Twiga, Michael Dorn as Bupu, Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa, Common as Kiburi, Ana Gasteyer as Reirei, Greg Ellis as Mzingo, Christopher Jackson as Fikiri and Shujaa, Heather Headley as Kitendo, Cam Clarke as Mwoga, Phil LaMarr as Goigoi, Vargus Mason as Cheezi, Justin Felbinger as Mtoto, Fiona Riley as Bogino, and Dee Bradley Baker as the baby baboon. Michael Luwoye will join as the voice of Askari, the deceased first leader of the Lion Guard. Ace Gibson, Nolan North, Matthew Yang King, Erica Luttrell, Virginia Watson, and Ford Riley are all cast in undisclosed roles. Production On 25 March 2019, following the release of The Lion Guard episode "The Fall of Mizimu Grove", writer Kendall Michele Haney revealed that the television series starting with "Return of the Roar" would kick off an "epic serialized story" which will last through to the end of Season 3, dividing it into seven films. The film will feature the television series' Season 2 episodes 28-29: "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" and "Fire from the Sky", and as well as the 1-hour special "Battle for the Pride Lands" and episodes 1-8 of Season 3. It has also stated that there will be a final battle, which is referred as the cinematic climax of the film's sequence. Gallery The Lion Guard - Everyone is here.png The Lion Guard Season 3-Birds diving into battle.png The Lion Guard Season 3-''PRIDE LANDERS ... Unite.''.png Season3Screenshot-2.png Chuluun-img.png Video The_Lion_Guard_Premiere_Season_3_Official_Promo|An official sneak peek of the film Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Myers' Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Sequel Fanfictions Category:Films